


Dawn of the Final Day

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: Small collection of little stories to celebrate the final moments of RSC





	Dawn of the Final Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacticalCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/gifts).



"So this is how it ends?"

I find myself whispering to them as they gather around. There is no celebration, no parade, not even the sounds of lamentations. We all sit as the final sunset of our time together quietly descends over the horizon.

"We had fun didn't we?"

"Yes. Yes we did."

Even in the end, there are those of us who wished this day wouldn't have come. I will miss these people. These places. These memories.

"I don't want to go," I hear one of those next to me choke out through gentle sobs.

I turn to see their eyes full of so much pain. I can't say I blame them. To have everything end after nearly two decades of life, it's bittersweet. I wouldn't have traded the time with this world for anything, except maybe for more time with some of these people.

The final chapter of this page of my life is finally coming to an end. So together we sit, the sky fading to twilight, as we await the inevitable final dark.

 

* * *

 I watched as a little girl walked over to one of us who was holding what looked to be a tiny egg.

 

"Are you going to eat that?" the little girl timidly asked.

 

The woman turned and smiled at her. "No, I'm going to save it for later."

 

The little girl looked confused by the statement. "B-But why? The Long Dark is coming. Shouldn't you eat it now?"

 

"It's quite alright. I've held it for this long, a little while longer won't hurt."

 

The young girl stared at her as the woman's gazed turned back to her tiny egg. I know where she got it from. It was from an event a long time ago. I heard that those eggs were eternal and were special gifts from the gods.

 

The little girl looks down at the ground, a solemn look in her eyes. "I'm scared." I hear her quietly say.

 

"I'm afraid of the dark..."

 

The woman with the egg turns her eyes to the little girl and kneels in front of her.

 

"It'll be ok. I'll be here to keep you company." The little girl looks unsure and I can't quite rightly blame her. The Long Dark is almost upon us and it's coming for us all. Soon all of this, our entire world, will be consumed by it but yet here this woman is trying to comfort the little one in our final moments.

 

"Aren't you scared?" the little girl sheepishly asks.

 

"I am."

 

The woman places her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

 

"So won't you stay with me and help me to be brave?"

 

The little girl takes a moment to dwell on her words before gently nodding her head. She takes the woman's hand as they both stare up at the sky, one last time.

 

* * *

The world started to rumble, each pulse shooting through my legs, rocking my soul back and forth.

 

The little girl's grip on my hand tightened ever so slightly.

 

"I-I'm scared..."

 

I try to smile for her, desperately attempting to stop the lone tear swirling mischievously around in my eye from rolling down.

 

"Don't worry, sweetpea. I'm here."

 

In my free hand, I rotate my Easter Egg around, watching the gentle blue foil reflect the dying light from above. _It's okay... I'll eat it tomorrow..._

 

I start to sing quietly to myself; an old, comforting song from when I was just her age. To my surprise, she joins in. The two of us hold our heads up high with closed eyes, singing softly to each other as the world pulses one final time.


End file.
